Rivalry
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: Naruto wishes he could've saved Sasuke. There's only one way to do that. Too bad she doesn't care if he likes it or not... Fem. Sasuke /Naruto. I do not own Naruto nor do I make any profit from this story. Contains FORCED SITUATIONS! YOUVE BEEN WARNED!


**Hi guys! Here's the story I promised! I hope I impress!**

Their bodies collapsed to the ground harder than they thought they would. Much harder. In fact the wind that was once in their chest was now apart of the atmosphere, the air quite literally forced from their bodies as they hit the cold hard dirt in the trenches of the Final Valley. Naruto took a second to contemplate his and his rivals state of mental health. They had quite literally just thrown the 2 most powerful attacks the Shinobi world has ever seen at each other with the intent to kill. The combined blasts had destroyed the better half of the Valley. Now they lay in the dust of their destruction, trying to see who had the balls to get up first.

It was Sasuke. The most powerful kunoichi in shinobi history. She was beautiful. Her face was known throughout the land as the hugest contradiction to what a rouge ninja should be. She didn't look the least bit menacing. Beautiful black hair currently in a ponytail framed her face perfectly. She looked more like her mother than her older brother Itachi ever did. Her pretty features were now in a menacing scowl. She was pissed. She was quite literally raring to fight again, but the frustrations of having Indra's Arrow, her most powerful jutsu, cancelled out by her rivals equally powerful technique had pissed her off.

She looked at herself for a second as she felt Naruto get to his feet as well, panting hard with a determined look in his eyes. Her clothing had been torn and burned, her violet shirt torn across the shoulder, her heavy set Double D cups barely contained by the singed fabric. Her skirt, which hugged her shapely ass like it was a second skin, had a few pieces of fabric torn from it as well. If Naruto had stared even for a sec he probably could've seen her light blue panties from his angle. But he didn't look. He didn't even break eye contact. And that pissed her off all the more.

"AMATERASU!" Sasuke screamed out, her right eye staring dead at that big annoying blonde head of his, black flames leaping about on the arm that he put up to block with. Her celebration hadn't even begun though as she saw red chakra drop from his burning arm, taking the black flames with it. She seethed. Why the hell couldnt he just die!?

Naruto walked closer to Sasuke slowly, seeing her slightly cower in intimidation. She tried to activate her eye again but couldn't because her chakra reserves were low. Just like his. Perfect. He rushed in fast, balling his fist up for the next phase of the fight. He laced it with the last remaining chakra of Karuma, ready to deliver the decisive blow.

He didn't land it. As a matter of fact he didn't even get to swing. Not only was the chakra covering the fist gone, but he felt himself tripping clumsily over a blue pedicured foot. His face landed hard against the half scorched earth. Before he could pick himself up again a heel smashed forcefully hard into the back of his skull, further cementing his face into the dirt. The headache he was getting was tremendous. Couple that with the blood covering his eye from the cut on his forehead and he couldn't see a damn thing. He fucked up. He just knew it. He could feel the fox within himself rolling its eyes.

He didn't get a chance to register anything else as a heavy kick landed right into his ribcage. He flipped over onto his back, coughing up blood. The second kick came fast, but he was prepared. He grabbed the foot and twisted it something awful. Sasuke let out a pained cry and fell to the ground beside him, cursing angrily at what he'd done.

Naruto rolled over 2 times and threw a heavy kick to Sasuke's jaw, throwing her over a few feet. She tumbled and cursed, her annoyance with him hitting an apex. She came to a halt and glared at him, hatred in her eyes. Wiping the blood from her jaw with one hand she formed a chidori in her other hand, preparing to take his life and be done with it all. It was then that she looked over at his form, his jacket ripped open from the blast they had caused earlier. His muscled, heaving chest was covered in a sheen of sweat, glistening abs and pectorals enticing her eyes to stare at them just a little too much. The veins in his neck were like vines, trailing from the base of his collarbone up into that annoying blonde head she hated so much. He was a wonder to her eyes. That's why she had to finally rid herself of him once and for all.

She charged hard and fast, coercing her broken ankle to snap back into place if only for a little while longer, watching as he tried to stand up faster than his legs would allow. The chakra she stole from him earlier was a big step up for her. She feinted throwing the chidori hand into his face. He blocked weakly. Just as she expected. Lifting off of her good foot, she slammed her broken one right into his chest. He flew hard about 50 feet away, crashing into the wall below the waterfall of the Final Valley. She couldn't see him through the water. Not right now anyways. Her Sharingan and Rinnegan were both exhausted. She needed to finish him quickly before he recovered.

Naruto looked up from his spot in the puddle of water. He saw from his peripheral view as Sasuke entered the waterfall, the water cascading down her form, rinsing the dirt and grime from her body as she stared deathly at him, amassing chakra to her right eye for the killing blow. Naruto looked at the water below him, watching as his blood dripped into it and dispersed as it merged with it. He chuckled a little to himself. So this was it huh?

"I'm done playing games with you Naruto. This is over. I'll kill you before the 9 tails can amass any more chakra for you. Or before u can stay still too long in that position gathering nature chakra." Sasuke spoke out, knowing him like the back of her hand. She watched him chuckle even more as he stopped gathering nature chakra. He turned and looked at her, body dripping with water and lip swollen from their fight. He stood slowly, trying to steady himself on his feet.

"You can't kill me Sasuke. You won't. It's over. Stop this senseless fight." He dropped his jacket which was soaked with water. His mesh shirt had been singed a while ago. So now his upper body was completely nude. "Stand down. This rivalry has gone on far enough."

Sasuke seethed and lost her cool. "You started this rivalry you fucker! You! I never considered you a threat to me before our last fight. It was you who was trying to compete with me! Whether it was for Sakura's attention or just to be stronger than me. And now you want me to stop!?" She angrily retorted, running hard and tackling him into the watery ground. He put his hand on her face to stall her from beating his head in. She would have none of it. She moved his hand away and began punching his lights out, punch after punch, only stopping to talk more and then punch again.

"You made me your rival!" PUNCH! "You competed with me for no reason!" PUNCH! "You forced me to walk a path of darkness!" PUNCH! "Then you called me your friend!" PUNCH!

Sasuke lifted her fist from his bleeding face, his blood coating her knuckles like candle wax. He had stopped breathing through his nose after the 3rd hit. He now lay there panting, too weak to move. Sasuke leaned over his body, her boobs obscuring her panting mouth from his view as she began to breath hard from exhaustion. That big blonde head wasn't for show. Her fist tried to cave it in but she wasn't even close to doing it.

Naruto scoffed, which sounded more like a choked gurgle with all the blood in his throat. He reached up weakly and tried to push Sasuke off by her shoulders. She sneered and let him try as she prepared a jutsu that'll finally end his life.

"Get the fuck off of me teme!" Naruto shouted, arching his hips up into her ass, forcing her to break concentration. The thrust of his hips pushed her further into his intersection, her barely contained boobs dropping onto his face. She blushed and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head.

"Stop you asshole!" She yelled out, an angry blush on her face as the blonde idiot kept thrashing about, his hips humping into her ass, sending delicious friction into her rump. She wiggled her ass a bit, trying to shake the feeling off but only making it worse as her pussy began to heat and liquefy. Dammit. She hated this stage of her period.

Naruto stopped moving, looking deeply into her eyes. "The only one that can take all of that pain and anguish is me. No one else. So if you're going to hurt anyone it should be me!" He yelled angrily, looking as passionate as he always had. It pissed her off. But it also piqued her interest.

"So you're willing to throw your life, your future as the next Hokage away to save the lives of those that have always looked down on you and treated you horribly?" She questioned, truly wanting to know his answer. What he'd say next would not only seal his fate, but remind Sasuke of him saying this another time.

"How can I become Hokage if I can't even save one friend?"

Naruto frowned, looking to the side with a pained expression. Sasuke looked at him, murdering him at the back of her mind now. Even though he was the reason she sought power and vengeance all those years ago, and even now, his words had captured her. Again. Like they always did.

Then her anger exploded. She pushed Naruto's wrists so hard into the earth that the ground cracked beneath, pinning the now stunned blonde under her hands and hips. Naruto looked up, shocked as the mood of their fight turned once again, the Sharingan and Rinnegan within her eyes back in full swing. Probably due to the chakra she stole from him some time ago.

"You wanna be a goat of sacrifice to these people? Fine with me!" She seethed so menacingly that the whisper she said it in seemed like a great howling beast was speaking instead of her. "I'll show you what that entails. I don't care how you feel about it. This will be your punishment for sacrificing yourself for people who never gave a shit about you until you saved their asses. Be warned: you will not enjoy any of this." The demonic kunoichi spat out, grabbing the innocently confused blonde by his hair, standing up and dragging him to the waterfall.

Naruto contorted in pain as his scalp split in a few places as his body was being pulled by his dirty golden locks. He reached up and grabbed Sasuke's hand, trying to stop her from dragging him, but she continued on, a face he had never seen before on her face: pure unaltered hatred.

She stopped short of the waterfall to look at the struggling blonde, her glare making him glare back in anger. She could never take his looks of intimidation seriously. He just looked too goofy for it at the moment. "Are you gonna fight me? Or do you want to own up to your responsibilities and quell my hatred for this world? You said it yourself. If we fight, we'll both die. I don't doubt that." She spoke out, her words being truer than anything this world has ever told her. She couldn't kill him without herself dying. She knew that he wouldn't allow that. "Choose? Death or life? Left or right?" She said while charging a chidori in her left hand, her right hand firmly grasped into his head of blonde hair.

Naruto's frown deepened. He knew neither road would be pleasant. But he also knew nothing of what she had in store for him. He wanted to bring her back to the light, he being the reason she went over into darkness in the first place. So with a determined yet skeptical look, he nodded his head to his left, which was currently her right. She smirked, something too evil to be on such a beautiful face. And with that, she threw him into the waterfall.

Naruto landed with a thud and closed his mouth as the water cascaded down his body, cleaning the dirt and grime from their fight from his body. He watched as the dirty water running from his form became clear, the blood and dirt not even visible anymore. The water continued to clean him as he layed there, flipping over onto his stomach so as to stand up. His charred pants and underwear were no longer on him, washed away to tatters by the waterfall. As he stood he looked over into the other half of the waterfall. There was Sasuke, doing the same thing that he was doing. The water pressure was great enough to break the band holding her ponytail together, her hair now loose and clinging to her ivory skin from the moisture. The water cascaded down the valley of her breast, which were now free due to the pressure of the water finally snapping her shirt. Naruto paled and turned his head, the blush coming onto his face making it evident that he'd seen something he hadn't seen before.

As he turned his head back towards her just enough so that he'd be looking at her feet again, he felt hands encircle his hips, pulling him so that a pair of silky smooth breasts and hard nipples were poking him directly in the back. Before he was even able to form a look of surprise on his face a hand slid between his legs and gripped his soft dick, squeezing with enough force to make it hard within the minute. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TEME?!" He got out, reaching both hands down to stop her touch from getting anymore of his privacy. In actuality he'd never seen her as the beautiful girl she was. She was his rival and friend, so to him her looks and body never registered. She was just Sasuke, his biggest reason for getting stronger.

Sasuke growled at his interference, gripping his balls hard enough to make him groan and move his hands. "You have no privacy anymore." She spat harshly. "Your body and being are a vessel for my anguish and hatred. Nothing more. You said you'd save me from them or endure them with me right? Then you have no say so in what's about to happen. Your body is the jinchuriki host for all the pain and suffering I've endured. And now you're about to take my frustrations away, 'friend' ". Her words instantly reminded Naruto of the promise he made to Sakura about saving her lesbian crush. He halted his movement and stood stiff, watching in nervous silence as his dick began to harden in Sasuke's hand.

"You've made me resent you too many times. Too many times have I dreamed of murdering you or making you suffer. Never seeing me as a girl. I doubt you even realized I was a one. That the feelings of competition towards me that you had weren't a mirror of my own." She went on, her voice laced with sadness. "You took as much from me as the Leaf did. My time, my energy, my first kiss..." Her intersection pressed against his ass as her fondling hand stopped playing with his member, her forehead resting against the back of his head, her steamy breath on his neck.

"Never once have I taken anything from you. You leeched off of my true feelings for you, turning them into hatred. I tried to leave the village with Orochimaru to be free from you. You wouldn't let me go without a confrontation. Without making me see that big ass blonde head of yours one more time." The tears from her eyes that were traveling down Naruto's spine were washed away by the waterfall. He stood there in her embrace, realization of her true feelings for him sinking in. He was frozen in shock. Was he really to blame for all of this? Of course. But he wasn't aware that it was THAT deep.

"You turned my love and admiration for you into hatred and resentment. So I'll take something from you that you can never get back." She stated, her naked body separating from his as she turned him around, her kekkei genkai's potent in both eyes. She looked the stunned blonde up and down, instantly getting a jolt of excited pleasure through her wet entrance. He was gorgeous. Muscled abs and chest, strong biceps and heavy shoulders adorned by a cute and innocent face that currently had a frown on it. And his dick. Long and hard at about 8.2 inches, but growing softer due to his conflicting emotions. He was perfect. She'd enjoy the idiots body even if she had to take it from him. Fighting was far from her mind now. She'd let her body do the talking.

"On your knees Naruto. Don't make your people wait." She said, honestly not in a rush to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Naruto looked like he wanted to disobey, but got down on one knee, cautious as to if she'd knee him in his face or not. She stepped closer to him, her hand on his head. "Take my skirt off." Naruto jumped at this, looking at her with shock and anger. "Do it! Or do you want to fight it out again?" She yelled, knowing he'd fold at the answer. He sighed and averted his eyes as he reached up to grab her skirt. Had he kept his eyes on her he would've seen the punch that was coming his way, smacking dead into his jaw and knocking him back onto his naked ass. He looked up at her angrily, ready to fight. "With your teeth. No hands."

He gave her a truly hateful scowl but didn't punch back. So he leaned forward, slowly bringing his lips to the base of her skirt, her wonderful scent flooding into his nose. Sasuke softly cupped his chin and brought his head up to the top where her buttons were, wanting to roll her eyes at the idiots lack of proper way to discarding clothing. He looked up at her wonderful breasts, the pink nipples so hard that he could swear they'd put his eyes out if she so deemed it to. Then he trailed his innocent eyes up into hers, softly biting at the fabric around the button of her skirt, his top lip kissing below her belly button.

Sasuke moaned softly at the contact, trying hard not to just throw the skirt off herself and bounce on his dick until Sakura and Kakashi came to save him. She wanted to be in control over hers and the blondes body though, as well as give her virgin pussy a proper session of sexual activity. So she just watched and tried to look hard while biting her bottom lip as the innocent idiot undid both of the buttons to her skirt, both times inadvertently kissing her skin before his teeth bit down on the zipper, slowly trailing his head downward as he unzipped her skirt from her sexy ass. Sasuke felt the familiar breeze of her skirt falling around her ankles, and she stepped over the fabric lightly before kicking it away from her, awaiting the second part of this ordeal.

But as she looked down what she saw made her want to hide under a rock more than anything. Naruto was staring at her blue panties, which were wet with her juices. Staring hard with his mouth agape, probably knowing exactly where that wetness came from, its sweet smell undeniably evident. She was wet. Very much so. He turned her on by being here, on his knees as her submissive plaything. He couldn't even call it a kink. Sasuke just loved power. And who better to have under her control than the one person she's been struggling to be better than for the better part of her life?

Sasuke grabbed her panties and pulled them down her leg, kicking them away. She couldn't take the suspense anymore. She needed to do this. Kami knows how many nights the thought of him brought her to orgasm, how many cold showers she tried to take to rid herself of her lust but still ended up making a mess over her trembling, wet fingers. Her pussy violently vibrated with heat and her juices, the impending fuck that she was about to go through making her senses acute. Her wetness trailed down her legs as she squeezed her thighs together, the smell of her pussy wafting through his sharp nose. She was ready. And he wouldn't have a say so of whether he was or not.

She was fast. She quickly disappeared under the waterfall before Naruto could even get a whiff of her. Before he knew it his arm was being tugged, his body disappearing under there as well. He had just barely caught himself from falling before a pair of lips sealed his close, and a pair of mix matched red and purple eyes stared into his, their owner currently slipping and flapping her tongue into his mouth. She had no experience with kissing whatsoever, so the moment she began to initiate a battle with their tongues her pussy tightened and wetness trailed down her legs, her arms on his shoulders. The blonde battled back with his tounge, trying to keep her from gagging him by going into his throat. It worked, but she wasn't aiming for that to begin with. Her hands forcefully pushed his shoulders down, forcing him to kneel into the water's bottom, her lips still connected to his.

Disconnecting their lips, she grabbed his hair roughly to seperate him from her as he tried to go another round. His pouty look and the trail of her saliva dripping from his mouth down to his chin was perfect. Enough to make her break composure and kiss him again. But she didn't. She had a mission. And a kunoichi always completes her mission.

"You dirty blonde whore." She stated, leaning in to lick away the dripping saliva from his chin. "How many girls have you kissed since you saved the Leaf? How many girls have you fucked?" She asked rhetorically as she threw her left leg over his right shoulder, her pink pussy and clit inches away from his mouth. He looked up at her, hurt at her accusations. He hated being accused of something that never happened. She knew it. But she continued anyway. "How many lucky kunoichi has that dick sunken into after you saved the village? How many pussy's has that dick ruined for other men?" She continued, knowing this was false but still angry at the very mention that he'd fucked some girls after she left the village. Especially since he never considered her as anything more than a rival and friend. That'd he'd exclude her as someone that he'd fuck was pissing her off, whether it was true or not.

Naruto frowned and looked at her, hurt in his eyes. "I haven't touched anyo-" She slapped him with her right hand, her left still griping his hair.

"Shut the fuck up you dumb slut. If lies are the only thing that pretty little mouth can do then you might as well not talk." She stated, her anger towards him growing. "I wonder who you sunk into first? A random female villager? Or was it another ninja? Maybe some submissive whore." She used her finger to trail against her wet lower lips, gathering her wet juices onto it. "Was it Ten-Ten? Or Lady Shizune? Maybe that bitch Ino. She'd go for it. I'm sure she'd never object to you stuffing her full. Or maybe Hokage-sama? That busty bitch just looks like she'd rather bounce on some younger meat." Sasuke taunted, smirking at the anguished and angered face of Naruto. He truly looked scary right now.

"Taste me." She teased, putting her finger in his mouth, her juices now on his tastebuds. "Do I taste better than Sakura? Or do you wanna lie and say you haven't fucked her too?" She questioned, bringing her pussy a mere centimeter from his lips. He moved his head back slightly, most likely to annoy her. She wouldn't go for it though. She pulled him back into proximity. "Taste ME." She forcefully added, this time with menace. Naruto leaned in slightly, ready to do the deed. Sticking his tongue out below her clit and onto her wet lips, he took a slow but hard lick of her treasures, forcing a shocked gasp and guttural moan from Sasuke's throat, her eyes wide with pleasure.

"Uungh!" She let out, feeling that tingly sensation for the first time since she first touched herself. Only this multiplied substantially. Because Naruto didn't stop with just one lick. He gave her a Naruto barrage(pun lol) of wet licks, lavishing her pussy with more attention than she ever gave it, making her lower lips drip with wetness like dew on grass. She grabbed his head with both hands, humping her hips into his face as he plunged his tongue into her eager little snatch, his nose giving her clit a delicious feel of wet friction. "Fuck you!" She moaned aloud, not really meaning it but saying it, looking into his eyes as he ravaged her pussy with his tongue. He took his tongue from her pussy, curling it up and flipping it against her clit while simultaneously using to fingers to invade her slick pussy. She went ballistic with pleasurable tremors.

"UUNGH FUCK!" She boomed, humping her hips into his fingers as he hit that familiar spot inside her, curling his fingers inside her snatch. Her pussy squeezed him like never before. Quite literally holding him hostage in there. Why the fuck did he know what he was doing?

Naruto took his fingers from her pussy and buried his lips back into her, lapping at her pussy. He reached over and grabbed her other leg and put that over his shoulder as well, leveraging her soaking wet vagina on his lips as he gave her pussy the greatest oral sex this world would see for some time. Sasuke picked up her speed, humping into his mouth while brimming with anger. "Y-you son of a bitch! You've-oh god you've done this before!" She noticed, trying to hold back her orgasm but failing miserably. As Naruto separated his mouth from her pussy to try and explain why he was so good at this Sasuke came...hard.

Naruto was caught off guard so bad that he choked on her orgasm as she came into his open mouth. Her pale little pussy was now a light red from all the oral assault he had administered to it. She pushed him away as she fell to her knees, sweating and panting after her ordeal. She placed one hand into the watery ground to steady herself from tipping over, her orgasm sending quakes throughout her body as she looked at Naruto with half pleasure and half menace.

"You-...you lying little bitch!" She sputtered out, shaking from her orgasm as she slowly advanced towards him, a prominent blush on both of their faces. "You've done this before!"

Naruto put both hands up defensively as she crawled towards him on her knees, the act of her advancing in such a crude manner bringing a jolt to his hardening member. She reached him and pushed his shoulders down, pinning him to the watery surface as she straddled his hips, anger and pleasure surfacing on her beautiful face.

"It was part of our training!" He hastily responded, holding in a moan as she brushed her wet pussy against his fully erect dick, the delicious friction tempting him to thrust up into her warmth. He may not have seen her as much of a girl up until then but he sure as hell was convinced now. Only a woman could bring this type of pleasure to him. Only Sasuke could make it so taboo to touch her ivory skin. He blushed even harder. He hated that she was making him do this. And at this time of all other times she could've expressed her true feelings.

"Training? Survival training huh? I guess since you're old enough they decided to let you train for the real world." She stated, running her hands down his chest. He'd been able to train in order to pleasure kunoichi in case of an emergency or information gathering. She understood that. But for him to be this skilled must've meant she wasn't the first one his wicked little tongue ha graced. And that pissed her off. The twinge of jealousy that coursed through her turned into hatred all over again as she placed her left hand onto his hip, her right hand closing firmly around his neck. Naruto gave a choked gasp, slowly and soft placing his hands on her hand and looking up into her dangerous eyes with a hesitant look in his eye.

Sasuke looked at him, the hunger for battle returning for a second. She wanted to pummel that big blonde head into the ground as she imagined who he could've possibly tested his skills of pleasure upon. The thought of him doing to Anko or Lady Shizune what he just did to her made her unconsciously tighten her grip on his neck, giving her a choked gasp from him that brought her from her murderous thoughts. Instead she looked below her at the sexy sight of his submissive form under her hips. Wet dream come true. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Looking down at his hard member she caught a glimpse of shimmering wetness accumulated at the tip of his dick. It was slowly making its way down the slightly reddened shaft, looking delectable as it went about. She unconsciously licked her lips as her trained Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes caught sight of the slight throb the member made. He was ready. She could see it in his looking innocent eyes. He felt lust for her. Either that or he was concerned about her tightening grip around his neck. The look of mixed fear, lust and anticipation in his eyes were a blessing to her own eyes. She wanted to thank whatever god there be for this wonderful man. Unclamping her hands from his neck she descended her body down until her thighs were over his shin, her faces inches away from the blondes hard member.

"S-Sasuke?" He nervously whispered out, her heavy breath engulfing his hard dick in it's warmth. It began to pulse with every breath she took. He tried to sit up but was pushed back by a dark aura of chakra emitting from her. She reached her hand up and grabbed his dick, her small hands barely able to grasp it. She marveled at how it seemed to take a liking to her, pulsing immensely and seeming to "jump" within her grasp. She looked up at its own, his forehead covered in a light sheen of sweat and his eyes practically begging her to do it as he looked as if he was about to die if she didn't. So she did.

Leaning forward and focusing on the hard member Sasuke took her delicate tongue and trailed it upon his dick, the member increasing in its pulsing and hardness. Her tongue swiped against the glands slowly but forcefully, Naruto's breath catching in his throat as he tried his hardest not to scream out. Sasuke began to lick the slippery head clean of precum, her tongue darting slightly at the opening of the tip, her lips closing around it as she made her descent onto his dick.

"Ugh!" Naruto let out, half of his member jam packed into Sasuke's mouth, leading into her throat as her hand began to jerk the other half of him as she engulfed his dick. Sasuke began to get extremely wet again as she took her rival and crush of many years into her throat. She wouldn't choke on him. Not yet anyway. He was thick but she'd been fondling with her gag reflexes for years after her special kunoichi training, bagging whole bananas while thinking about Naruto. But he was much thicker than any of the bananas she'd ever practiced with. So she'd have to be careful taking him in before she-

"CCRUK!" She choked, his dick being too much to handle inside her mouth right now. Naruto's thighs quivered as he was in so much pleasure but he also looked at her with concern. He reached one hand down to move her from him but instantly yelped in pain as she stuck a senbon needle into it, seemingly out of nowhere. His arm fell and lay against the ground, lifeless as a pivotal point had been struck. She took advantage of his surprised pain and did the same thing to his other hand, essentially rendering him helpless.

She rose her mouth from his dick with a loud 'POP!' and glared into his eyes, ignoring the emotional hurt they held as to why she would do this. She rose her hand to his neck and began to squeeze it firmly until she was sure he was unable to breath for a split second. Then she loosened her grip, her message received. Going back to his dick, Sasuke grabbed his balls and began to fondle them lightly, stroking his softening member. Whenever she hurt him emotionally his dick would get softer. She couldn't have that. Putting her mouth onto him once more, she slowly began to bob her head up and down on him, swirling her tongue around on the member. She watched as his body pushed the protruding senbon from his flesh, his arms gaining their mobility back. But he didn't move them, resigned to letting her do whatever she wanted. Resigned to being her bitch. She liked that.

Going back to her job she increased her speed as she began to lube up the slippery member with her mouth, essentially forcing her throat to take the dick, fucking herself. "Grlllk! Grullk! Graak!" She choked, enjoying the sounds of herself choking on his dick so much that she began to get even wetter. Her nipples were hard now and she began to hump his right leg, her clit rubbing deliciously against his kneecap as she whored her mouth onto his dick. She loved it.

Naruto was moaning loudly now, all thoughts of holding back completely gone out of the window. He let her hear every sound she'd always wanted to hear. Every moan of "Ungh!" Or "Aah Sasuke!" made her go crazy. It was like she was his goddess and his praises to her came in moans and groans, his fist clenching in pleasure as he could do nothing but let her enjoy herself. She watched out of her peripheral as he clenched his fist, his animalistic instincts raging as he tried his best not to grab something. She loved this. Fuck having control over the Tailed Beasts, this was true power. The 9 tails jinchuriki writhing under her in pleasure, moaning like a wanton slut for her from the pleasure that she alone could give him. He was her whore, her plaything, her little fox in which she'd manipulate into doing her bidding. He was hers. Nobody else's. She'd sure as hell make sure he understood what that meant.

Naruto couldn't take much more, looking down and seeing as Sasuke's cheeks were sucked in around his cock, her sexy full lips wrapped around him as her head travelled up and down, her mix matched Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes staring into his mischievously, daring him to look away from her as she made that dick feel as good as it did. He shivered as the nerve glands in his dick suddenly got more sensitive. He was gonna cum. Oh kami he was gonna cum. She'd better stop before he-

"Cum for me bitch." He heard aloud, his mind now opening as he saw Sasuke looking into his eyes, apparently having put him under a small genjutsu due to him looking into her eyes for too long. "Cum for your eternal rival and know that you've lost this rivalry. You nasty blonde slut." She telepathically said to him, blowing his mind as well as his dick. Naruto could feel his balls quaking under his shaft, the tell tale sign that he was about to do just what she wanted of him. Just before his load was ready to spurt, he saw as Sasuke picked up her heavy and slob covered breast and slapped them around his hard member, the soft pillowy flesh engulfing his dick, the tip protruding from them. The same tip that Sasuke was currently sucking harshly upon, a trail of saliva dripping from her chin as she sucked his dick into her mouth so hard he saw stars through his pleasure.

There were no words from him as his orgasm ripped through his body. No words at all. Only a long and slow moan, his body so overwhelmed with pleasure that he forgot what the bell was even happening. Sasuke looked at him slightly faint as a surprisingly huge glob of cum shot up into her throat so hard and fast she choked on it. She detatched her sexy shimmering lips from his member with a loud 'POP!', but not before he fired off another equally huge spiff into her assaulted throat, forcing her to swallow the two spurts before she gagged herself. She was in quite a bit of trouble as the spurting dick detached from her mouth. It began to bob back and forth, shooting like a rifle. It sprayed cum all over her chin and cheek, as well as pooling into the cleavage of her breast where his dick was currently residing. All in all, it was the most exhilarating thing she had ever seen. Who knew Naruto had such a fun body. She was so turned on by the sexy ordeal that she began to lick away at the flavorful cum, enjoying its taste and consistency.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, awakening from his almost eternal like sleep. He began to drift in and out, the unnatural orgasm sapping his energy more than his Karuma Mode ever had. He looked up at Sasuke, watching as she licked her fingers clean of his essence. She looked into his eyes, an odd smirk on her face as she reveled in his pleasure. She loved this side of herself. He looked into her eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She rubbed a hand over it, feeling the ridges of his rock hard abs.

"You there?" She asked, not really caring but still not wanting to neglect him. He nodded slightly, looking down at his angry red dick. It was softening. He was relieved. Very much so. Maybe she was done with him. He lay back and breathed a sigh of relief, hoping she was satisfied.

Then he felt a major shift. Sasuke was no longer straddling his legs. She had moved up substantially. In fact she was sitting on his stomach, her burning wet pussy pressed against his belly button. He opened his eyes in shock, looking up into her mischievous face as she grabbed his dick and began to stroke it against the left cheek of her thick, shapely ass. Naruto felt as his body betrayed him and his dick began to pump blood to the engorged head, the shaft in turn thickening so as to make him fully erect again. "Sas-!" He began, only to be cut off as she placed her right hand into his mouth, silencing him.

"Shut the fuck up." She said, hostility leaking from her voice. "I'm not done with you. I haven't even begun to be done with you. There's still much you have to take before getting to know me all over again." She spoke, lifting up her ass and scooting it back, lining the slippery wet opening of her pussy up with his hard dick, slowly descending onto his hard shaft, moaning aloud as she looked into his pleasure and fearful eyes. Naruto looked down at the point in which his dick was entering her tight body, her clit pulsing as he took him into her tight sheath. He grimaced as the tightness intensified, the heat he was feeling pailing in comparison to her confined walls.

Sasuke smirked through her pleasure. She wasn't done with him. Not by a long shot.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
